Kunoichi s ChatRoom
by RavennoSora
Summary: Seria Buena idea? Un ChatRoom? Entre ellas? Que tantas locuras estas chicas dirian entre sus celulares, el sonido era desesperante, la cantidad de mensajes impresionante y ellos morian de curiosidad... Si solo supieran que son tema de perversas conversaciones... Parejas: Sasuhina, Narusaku, Kibaino, Suika, Nejiten,Shikatema.
1. Hello Chat

**Parejas: **Narusaku, Sasuhina, Shikatema, Kibaino, Suikarin,Nejiten** (ESPERO Y LEAN ESTO ._.) **

**Género: **Comedia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto** NO** me pertenecen, la historia que estan por leer si es hecha por mi c:

Nuevo Fic (; sera cortico pero sustancioso xD Ojala les guste :33 Tengo mil ideas y poco tiempo :/ Pero bueno! Aqui les va esta nueva locura... No discutire por las parejas ._. Si no te gustan pues no se Matate o algo asi... Bueno no, pero entonces guardensen sus comentarios negativos y nada constructivos!Acepto criticas pero no me vengan con: "no leo tu historia y me parece pendeja porque -inserte pareja detestada- es estupida y Blah Blah Blah..."

* * *

Un chat solo de ellas, ¿Qué tan loco seria? ¿Una buena idea?

_-SayShannaro ha creado el chat: WeareKunoichi-_

_-Sayshnnaro ha agregado a...-_

SayShannaro: Hola a todas, he abierto este chat especialmente para nosotras (; a veces es más comodo no hablar en público sobre esos temas que tanto nos gustan Hahahaha estemos activas todo el tiempo n.n

HottestFlower: Buena idea frentona, por fin piensas

SayShannaro: No empieces cerda y ¿Que Onda con ese nombre?

HottestFlower: Eso mismo te pregunto… ¿Shannaro?

SayShannaro: Fue mi primera palabra

HottestFlower: ¡Que niña! ¿A quien mas agregaste?

Tomboyish: A mi (;

HottestFlower: Tenten xD

BaddesFemale: Diablos, dejen de teclear, llenan mi telefono con notificaciones gays!

SayShannaro: Que cruel eres Temari, ya relaja la pelvis

Redspot: Seguro que Shikamaru no le ha dado en días y por eso esta así xD

BaddestFemale: Callate Karin, para que sepas, mi novio me da All Day All Night (;

Hyakugan: ._. Y-yo…

Tomboyish: Hahahah Dañaran la inocencia de Hinata xD

HottestFlower: Todas sabemos que eso ya lo daño el demonio menor Uchiha (;

Hyakugan: T/T Uchiha-san y y-yo no somos nada

Redspot: Bien que quisieras, digo ¿y quién no?

HottestFlower: Minimo Colapso xD… Hinata danos una señal de vida

Hyakugan: … Neji-ni entro a mi habitación

SayShannaro: Hahahaha no dejes que te quite el celular o nos demandaran por malas influencias

Hyakugan: Solo vino por algo de ropa…

BaddestFemale: ¿Entro desnudo a tu alcoba? Interesante

Tomboyish: ._. Quiero fotos (;

Redspot: Que jodida pervertida, pero… si, queremos fotos

HottestFlower: Neji no esta mal, se linda y compartenos un poco de tu primo xD

Hyakugan: ¿Qué?, Claro que no! Neji-ni me mataria!

Tomboyish: Es cierto, además, NEJI ES MIO! C:

Sayshannaro; Silencio Tenten, tu amas a Lee

Tomboyish: No gracias xD Todo tuyo

SayShannaro: Me basta con el tarado de Naruto

HottestFlower: Oye, mi primo no esta mal ehh!

BaddestFemale: ¿El rubio? ¿Por qué no? xD

Redspot: A Naruto yo si le daba, a Sasuke También y Neji no se queda atrás! c;

-_Hyakugan ha dejado el chat_-

SayShannaro: Hahahah creo que fue demasiado para Hina-chan

BaddestFemale: El comentario de Karin la espanto, mañana no sera capaz de hablar

Redspot: Mierda, es mi tutora de química, necesito que me hable :c

_-Redspot ha dejado el chat-_

Tomboyish: Fui a la cocina tres segundos y mi celular no dejaba de vibrar, parecía el dildo de Karin

BaddestFemale: Ok Tenten, mis respetos, me han hecho reir

HottestFlower: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA xD joder, esto es muy bueno!

SayShannaro: Yo y mis buenas ideas! (;

BaddestFemale: Niñas esto ha sido un placer casi sexual pero debo irme

Tomboyish: A donde? Es media noche ._.

BaddestFemale: A coger con mi novio (; duerman bien vírgenes! :*

_-BaddestFemale ha dejado el chat-_

HottestFlower: ….

Tomboyish: ¿Por qué seguimos solteras?

SayShannaro: Temari es realmente la única con novio y tu babeas por Neji pero nada de nada

Tomboyish: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es una piedra!

Hottest Flower: Has que se le pare…!

SayShannaro: o,o

Tomboyish: What?

HottestFlower: El corazón xD jodidas pervertidas!

Tomboyish: Matate Ino xD me largo a dormir u,u tengo entrenamiento mañana

SayShannaro: Por lo menos veras a tu amor (;

Tomboyish: Esa es mi razón para entrenar *.* Ya ya ya ya no mas de esto xD buenas noches, duerman temprano ;bb

-Tomboyish ha dejado el chat-

HottestFlower: Y… quedamos tu y yo

SayShannaro: Como siempre u,u ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kiba?

HottestFlower: u,u Creo que mejor digo Buenas Noches :x!

SayShannaro: … Buenas noches :/ Hablaremos mañana!

HottestFlower: Yeah c:

-HottestFlower ha dejado el chat-

_-Al parecer no ha sido tan mala idea- _pensó una chica pelirosa mientras cerraba su celular y lo depositaba bajo su almohada, esa noche dormiria con una sonrisa y su imaginación volaba al crear la imagen en su mente de las reacciones que veria al otro día...

Continuara...


	2. Todos aman los viernes

_-Al parecer no ha sido tan mala idea- _pensó una chica pelirosa mientras cerraba su celular y lo depositaba bajo su almohada, esa noche dormiria con una sonrisa y su imaginación volaba al crear la imagen en su mente de las reacciones que veria al otro día...

Continuara...

6:00 a.m.

-Sakura Haruno, suelta ese telefono y come de una vez o llegaras tarde- Dijo una mujer mientras terminaba de cocinar

-Si mama solo un minuto-

-WeareKunoichi Chat-

SayShannaro: Al fin viernes

HottestFlower: Tu los has dicho (;

Redspot: Saldremos esta noche? ;3

HottestFlower: Cuenta con eso!

Tomboyish: Yo apruebo la idea de Karin... :D

Hyakugan: ¿Seguras que es buena idea? 3:

SayShannaro: Lo es, y vas a ir (;

BaddestFemale: ¿Podrian callarse? diablos, son las 6:10 a.m controlense por favor!

Redspot: ¿No hubo amor anoche TE-MA-RI? xD

BaddestFemale: Hubo mas amor del que tu dildo te puede dar :)

Tomboyish: O.O

Hyakugan: Karin-chan ¿Que te dije anoche sobre este tipo de conversaciones?

Redspot: Ya ya ya Lo siento e.e

SayShannaro: Estan locas xD Hina-chan, relaja la pelvis (;

Hyakugan: u,u No sabes ni donde queda eso...

HottestFlower: Hahaha Hina-chan ha atacado

SayShannaro: :c Bulleadoras! xD

-Sakura...-

-¿Si?- preguntó ella aun en su mundo

-Tienes diez minutos para llegar a tu clase- Decía la mujer con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba la los platos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?- La pelirosa se levantó rápidamente de su silla, se cepillo los dientes, tomo su mochila y su celular, sin más demora se acercó a su madre para despedirse

-Yo también te quiero- Dijo la Señora Haruno a su pequeña que se encontraba haciendo pucheros como la bebe que era

-Si si si, nos vemos luego- Sin más, Sakura salió de su casa como un cohete

La pelirosa corrió como si no hubiese señales de tránsito, ni semáforos, ni autos. Las personas la observaban de una manera nada favorecedora pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos, solo quería llegar a la academia y respirar tranquilamente. A lo lejos pudo ver una enorme reja dorada con el nombre de la academia grabado y a la entrada de esta vio a cada una de sus compañeras. Sonrió y aumento su paso para luego al llegar saltar sobre todas

-¡Maldición Sakura!, qué manera de saludar- Decía una chica mientras sostenía casi a todas sus compañeras en ese extraño abrazo, podía decirse que Temari era la mayor de todas

-¿Por qué sudas como cerdo?- Pregunto una rubia llena de curiosidad, la flor más sexy, Ino

-¡Corrí 27 cuadras, mi cabello es un asco!- exclamo Sakura mientras se separaban

-Correr es bueno para la salud- Agrego Tenten, una chica de cabello castaño y con un look bastante casual y no muy femenino

-Calla futura Señora Hyuga- Todas reían con el repentino comentario de la pelirosa

-Vamos a clase- Dijo suavemente Hinata, una pelinegra que sostenía varios libros de fantasía

-No las tenemos juntas- corrigió Karin, la chica interesante y pelirroja, mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Tenemos celulares- Recordaba Ino la fabulosa idea del chat a sus compañeras

-Cierto- Afirmo Tenten -Yo tengo deportes y debo irme ya- Empezó a alejarse

-Saluda a Neji-ni de mi parte- Pidió Hinata con una doble intención

-Tómale fotos, muchas fotos- Exigió Karin

-¡Tontas!- la castaña no podía con él color de sus mejillas, dio media vuelta y se fue

- Y bien, tengo Lenguaje, ¿Quién viene?- Pregunto la pelirroja

-Mueve tu rojizo trasero antes de que nos ganemos unas sensuales fallas- Sin más Ino jalo a su compañera de la mano y se fueron a su clase

- Sakura-chan tenemos cocina juntas- Dijo Hinata alegremente

-Oh si Vam..-Espera, ¿cocina? ¿Me mate en venir hasta acá por ir a ver cocina?-

-¿Qué esperabas? Hoy es viernes princesa, hoy son las clases más sencillas– Aclaro Temari mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar -Tengo boxeo, nos vemos luego-

_-Pobre Shikamaru-_ Susurro Sakura, no quería morir joven

Cada una en su respectiva clase y se mantenían con la curiosidad por saber que hacia la otra….o que veía…

-WeareKunoichi-

-Tomboyish: ¡La tengo, la tengo!

-HottestFlower: ¿Qué tienes?

-SayShannaro: Derrame salsa por culpa del teléfono ¿Qué paso?

Tomboyish: …

- Redspot: Ino, presta atención -.- pero dinos ¿Qué tienes?

Pedia Karin a su compañera, a pesar de estar en el mismo salón, sus compañeros de asiento eran distintos.

Tomboyish: …

-Hyakugan: ¿Tenten-chan, estas?

BaddestFemale: ¡Tenten ya deja de inquietarnos!

Tomboyish: Mírenlo y Babeen porque es mío (; -No apto para Hinata xD-

(Descargando archivo)

Redspot: ¡WOW! Creo que tuve un orgasmo, jodido Hyuga malgeniado está demasiado violable y eso ni siquiera es un adjetivo!

HottestFlower: Lo veo y no lo creo ¿Dónde se tenía escondido todo eso Neji? o.o Las clases de literatura afectan a Karin xD

Tomboyish: Lo se, es perfecto

SayShannaro: ¿Cómo sacaste esa foto? xD

BaddestFemale: Vamos que el niño ya no es tan niño (; ¿Hinata, porque no compartes?

Hyakugan: ._. Y-yo … Por Dios… ¿Neji-ni? No lo había observado detalladamente

BaddestFemale: Tenten, tienes buen ojo (; valió la pena interrumpirme

Redspot: Cierto, dice Ino que mejor cuides a Neji

Tomboyish: Lo hago día y noche, en la escuela, en su casa, en su cama, en su baño xD

SayShannaro: ._.

-Hyakugan: Empezare a cerrar las ventanas xD solo juego, me gustaría que Neji-ni y Tenten-chan..bueno…fueran pareja

-HottesFlower: Ya te dieron la aprobación (;

-Tomboyish: Gracias *.*

-SayShannaro: Bueno, Bueno, Bueno este tema de Neji esta MUY Bueno pero ¿Quieren saber para quien son estas lindas galletas echas por nuestra dulce princesa Hyuga?

-BaddestFemale: Déjame adivinar comienza en SASU Y termina en KE xD

-Redspot: ¿Hinata de verdad estas tan ciega? Yo creo que él quiere algo más que galletas

-Tomboyish: Es muy dulce pero ponle más picante (;

-HottestFlower: Hahahahaha vamos Hina-chan, todas sabemos que Sasuke preferiría comerte a ti xD

-Hyakugan: o/o ¡Qué cosas dicen! ¡Sakura-chan aléjate de mis galletas! u,u honestamente había echo para todos y quería darle algunas a Sasuke-kun pero no lo sé :c

-Redspot: Se las vas a dar (;

-SayShannaro: Oh pero por supuesto que se las dará, no llevo una hora y media viéndola cocinar como para que a la final no entregue nada

-BaddestFemale: Bueno, está más que planeado, a la salida ;*

-Hyakugan: ¿Q-Qué?

-HottestFlower: ¡Eso! a la salida se las vas a dar

-Tomboyish: y estaremos allí para asegurarnos de que lo hagas

-Hyakugan: ¿Qué? ¡NO! u/u

-BaddestFemale: Bueno, yo no leí objeción por parte de Hinata, ya está hecho (;

-SayShannaro: Hahaha perfecto

Pronto seria la hora de la salida, algunos tenían clases, otros tenían suerte y ya eran libre y otros esperaban a sus compañeros

-Por fin viernes, amo este día- Decía Sakura mientras se sentaba en una banca del campus

-Todos lo amamos, hay veces que quisiera ser uno- Murmuro Ino

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te sientes querida?-

-No es eso- suspiro la rubia -Solo que me parece injusto no ser querida por quien quiero ser querida-

-A ver Ino, no hagas de esto un juego de palabras- pidió Sakura y luego la miro -¿Te refieres a Kiba?-

-Ese cabron, no lo soporto- exploto sin más remedio y luego agacho la cabeza -Pero sí, me refiero a él-

-Amiga, trata de ser más específica, no comprendo que clase de relación llevas con Kiba-

-Ni yo, somos amigos, conocidos, me quiere, me detesta, no lo entiendo- suspiro nuevamente -Sabes que no me gustan muchos chicos, solo me atraen, pero con Kiba… sé que lo quiero pero..

-Tu orgullo va a matarte- Dijo la pelirosa cortado la oración de su amiga

-¿Ehh?-

-Ino, ¿Sabes porque Kiba estaba enamorado de Hinata?- hizo la pregunta al aire recordando aquellos días, la rubia solo negó y observo directamente a su mejor amiga -Hinata es tímida, dulce, callada y sumisa, ella y Kiba son opuestos naturales, Tú, mi querida, eres una bomba de energía, eres también un opuesto para Kiba, tu lo retas, lo sumerges en otros niveles y quizá eso a él lo asuste un poco y como ambos son un par de orgullosos empedernidos no quieren dar el primer paso para cambiar

-Debo cambiar por él- Aseguro Ino

-Estoy segura de que Kiba no te ha pedido cambiar por él sino por ti y es exactamente lo que debes hacer, te sentirás mejor contigo misma y quizá él haga lo mismo-

-Entiendo frentona- Sonrió, se sentía más esperanzada -No entiendo porque sigues soltera, sabes mucho sobre esto-

-Dar consejos es fácil, seguirlos no tanto- La pelirosa miro hacia un lado y encontró la figura de aquel muchacho que reía y bromeaba, sintió un peso en el pecho y luego miro hacia el frente -Además, yo cometí muchos errores los cuales debo enmendar, no sé cuándo ni como

-Lo harás, él aún espera- Aseguro la rubia y luego ambas sonrieron.

Unas alertas provenientes de los celulares de ambas las sacaron de ese trance

-BaddestFemale: Ino y Sakura ¿Dónde diablos están?

-SayShannaro: Estamos juntas, vamos en un minuto xD

Ambas caminaron lentamente, la pelirosa rozo sin querer el hombro de aquel chico de ojos azules, lo miro y sintió como el azul de aquellos ojos penetraba directamente en los de ella. Él Le sonrió de una manera implícita, ella solo le dedico una sonrisa llena de melancolía, no sería falsa. Ino notaba todo ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?… No era justo

-Por fin llegan- Dijo Temari con un tono autoritario, la directora habia enviado a llamar a varios grupos y ellas se daban el lujo de llegar tarde

-No des lata mami- Decía Ino

-¿Dónde está Karin?- Pregunto Sakura

-Esta con su nuevo compañero de ciencia- Tenten señalo a la esquina del auditorio donde los tenían.

La peliroja se veia ocupada y sofocada junto a cierto muchacho de cabello color plata

-Preciso Suigetsu- murmuro la rubia

-Esto es demasiado bueno para ser real- Agrego la pelirosa

-Alumnos y Alumnas necesito un minuto de su atención- -Bien, dentro de tres semanas será el baile de otoño y como todos saben los chicos invitan a las chicas y habrá una gran celebración pero esta vez no será en la Academia- -Nos vamos a la playa, así que ya están informados, nos quedaremos tres días así que vayan pidiendo permiso, Shizune les entregara toda la información del lugar, la fecha y hora- -Terminen de pasar un buen viernes-

-¡Esto es genial pero somos solteras!- Exclamo la castaña para luego pasar a hacer pucheros. Casi al segundo el celular de todas sono

-HottestFlower: Deja de decirlo en voz alta

-Me tienes a tu lado- replico Tenten y una vez mas los celulares sonaron

**-WeareKunoichi-**

-HottestFlower: Me importa un rabano

-Redspot: Relájense ambas, hasta acá escucho todo xD

-SayShannaro: Ponte a estudiar con tu novio

-Redspot: ¡No es mi novio! D:

-BaddestFemale: SOLTERAS (;

-Hottestflower: No empieces u.u

-Tomboyish: Callense TODAS Y MIREN A SU DERECHA

-¡A la otra derecha!- Exclamo nuevamente la castaña

-Redspot: Lo veo y no lo creo, Hinata has algo, no desaproveches esto

-SayShannaro: Hahaha y nosotras pensábamos ayudarla xD

-HottestFlower: ¿Le dará las galletas? Dios, se ven tan bien juntos

BaddestFemale: Al parecer dejare de ser la única soltera

A lo lejos, las cinco veían perfectamente como fluía una improvisada interacción entre Sasuke Uchiha y la dulce Hinata Hyuga, no querían perderse ninguna escena de ese momento ¿Qué haría Hinata en frente de toda esa perfección andante?

-Está bien si nos vemos el próximo fin de semana- Decía ella con una sonrisa, al parecer ambos tenían planes y se entendia pero en ese momento, cierto sonido que ella no escuchaba o solo ignoraba, empezaba a desesperarlo

-Hyuga, algo vibra en tu bolsillo- Dijo él chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos ónix, no parecia un angel, él era un pecado andante

-¿-A-Ah sí? Es mi celular, lo siento- Dijo ella mientras sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo izquierdo

-No me habías dicho que tenías celular- Cuanta confianza

-M-Me lo dieron iniciando el verano- Nerviosa, esa mirada la ponía nerviosa, para su suerte el celular no dejaba de vibrar y él no dejaba de hacer las cosas menos emocionantes

-Al parecer eres muy sociable- Arqueo una ceja

-¿Q-Qué? No, es solo que…-

-Dámelo- Exigió él y sin que ella pudiese alegar se lo quito. Lo abriría, vería los mensajes, vería el chat, vería TODO, no podría volver a dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke Uchiha mientras le diera la luz del día, mientras sus compañeras estaban pensando lo mismo que ella

-S-sasuke-kun yo…- Cerro los ojos para no verlo abrir su celular y sus expresiones cuando se encontrara con todo

-Ya, mucho mejor- Dijo él chico y lo puso de vuelta en manos de Hinata. Ya el aparato no hacia ruido, solo alumbraba

-Gracias- Dijo ella sintiéndose mas calmada, vaya susto, hubo un momento de silencio, al parecer el ruido del celular era necesario...

-No me caería mal tener tu número, de todas formas estás conmigo en la gran mayoría de los proyectos escolares- Manera implícita de obtener las cosas al estilo de Sasuke Uchiha

-A-Ah si- Hinata le dicto su número y él solo lo tecleo en su teléfono, un nuevo contacto "Hime-Hyuga"

-Bien, es todo, debo irme- Decía Hinata mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y se daba media vuelta

-Espera- Pidió él, ella volvió a su antigua posición y lo miro atentamente…

-¿Y mis galletas?- pregunto él de una manera que parecía graciosa pero con malicia, sonrió de medio lado, solo como él sabía hacerlo, la observo fijamente y pudo ver que ella cambiaba de color hasta quedar roja y sin respiración. Solo un golpe se escuchó y lo último que se vio fue una Hyuga desmayada en los brazos de un Uchiha satisfecho...

_-Al parecer tendremos nuestra primera cita en la enfermeria- _pensó él

.

.

.

.

Continuara..


	3. Que empiecen las parejas!

Holaaaaaaaaaa! **Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por seguir la historia y ponerla en favoritos!**, he leido que a veces los nombres en los chat son algo dificiles, creanme, trate de hacerlos lo mas sencillo posibles y no puse el nombre de las chicas por una razon, la cual veran mas adelante xD De todas formas, aqui les dejo una explicación de esos raros nombres:

**SayShannaro:** El nombre traduce, del verbo en ingles Say, que significa Decir, con lo que Sakura suele decir al realizar un golpe o ataque (Shanaro), en pocas palabras el nombre traduciria "DiShannaro"

**HottestFlower:** Traduce "La flor mas sexy" en pocas palabras Ino

**Tomboyish:** Una "Tomboy" es una chica con estilo y comportamientos similares a los del sexo masculino, en este caso, este nombre se lo di a Tenten

**Hyakugan:** Este es una mezcla entre el apellido Hyuga y la linea de sangre de ese clan "El Byakugan" juntenlos y tenemos Hyakugan, osea el nombre de Hinata en el chat

**BaddestFemale:** Traduce "La femenina o chica mas mala" osea, Temari

**Redspot:** Traduce "punto rojo" creo que es obvio que se lo di a Karin por su cabello,y siendo honesta, recorde lo del G-Spot, algo pervertido pero de inmediato se me vino a a la cabeza Karin e,e

En fin he aqui el nuevo capitulo, van a empezar a aparecer las parejas de manera lenta, le dedicare un poco del capitulo a cada una u,u soy una cursi e,e Hoy es el turno de**...?**

* * *

En la enfermería una chica de cabello negro se encontraba recostada en una de las camilla con sus ojos cerrados y totalmente sonrojada

-Por Dios Uchiha ¿Que le hiciste?- Pregunto Temari un tanto alarmada pues su amiga llevaba 20 minutos en ese mismo estado de bella durmiente

-Tsk. Dudo mucho que tenga que darles explicación- Dijo él de una manera calmada, ni siquiera habia podido estar a solas con ella un solo minuto

-Que grosero- susurro Tenten

Sasuke era el tipo de chico que no hablaba con nadie, bueno, casi nadie, era selectivo como él solo, un chico llamado el Imán de seres femeninos pero nunca se le veia con novia, ya incluso se levantaban sospechas de que fuera gay, pero no, al parecer el chico asocial y reprimido habia puesto sus ojos color ónix en la pequeña Hinata Hyuga...

-La enfermera dijo que despertaría en un rato, solo denle espacio- Sin más, él Azabache salio de la habitación

-Wow, cuanto romance, que tipo más amable- Exclamo Ino sarcásticamente al tener seguridad que el mencionado ya estaba lejos

-Cuando esta con Hinata es diferente- Decía Sakura mientras observaba a su amiga

¿Quién no podría fijarse en Hinata? por poco no parecía humana, los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana la hacían ver casi como un ser divino, sus largas pestañas, su piel blanca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su larga cabellera la transformaban en una muñeca, ¿Sasuke corrompería todo eso? creo que simplemente los haría más interesante...

-¿Q-Que me paso?- Con un hilo de voz tan delicado como ella misma, Hinata hablaba y empezaba a abrir sus ojos

-Te desmayaste- Respondió Temari a la duda de la chica la cual colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Karin

-S-Sasuke-kun..- Fue lo único que dijo la chica, veía imágenes de él pero no recordaba bien las cosas

-Estuvo aquí contigo, te trajo en sus brazos- le decía Karin mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Hina-chan!- Exclamo Tenten al ver como Hinata caía de nuevo recostada sobre la camilla, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella

-Por favor, no te desmayes más- Pedía Temari mientras la sacudía

-Vamos Temari, no es una bolsa de Boxeo- Aclaro la rubia

-Ya estoy bien- Decía la pelinegra mientras volvía a sentarse, las chicas se calmaron y se sentaron alrededor de ella y escucharon el sonido de uno de los celulares-

-Es el mío- Aclaro la peliroja

-¿Mensaje?- Preguntaron todas al unísono

-Si- cerro su celular y se levantó -Tengo clases, nos vemos luego- La chica inflo sus mejillas, las cuales tomaron el color de su cabello y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¿Suigetsu?- pregunto Tenten al aire

-Cállate si no quieres que te agarre como bolsa de boxeo- Exclamo Karin con sus manos echas puños y luego salió de la habitación

-Le gusta, no hay duda- Faltaba decir lo obvio por parte Ino

-Dios son las 4, debo irme- Exclamo Tenten y rápidamente se levantó de la camilla

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hinata

-A clase de karate con el futuro padre de mis hijos, nos leemos luego- Dijo la castaña antes de salir corriendo, ni siquiera llevaba su cabello recogido del afán que tenia

-Creo que yo también me retiro- La rubia mayor se levantó de la camilla

-¿También iras a verte con él padre de tus hijos?- pregunto Sakura a Temari

-Algo así, tengo una reunión con su familia, por esa razón no poder salir esta noche- Aclaro la chica y cuando iba en la puert miro -Escriban en el chat, debo entretenerme un rato- Las tres sonrieron y sin más Temari se marcho

-Vámonos a casa- Sugirió Ino y así las tres salieron de la Academia

Después de que la rubia dejo a sus compañeras en sus respectivos hogares ella se dirigió al suyo, Oh, la típica chica rica que viajaba en su coche ultimo modelo, sabía que así era como la veía la gente, sabía que él la veía de esa forma

-_Idiota_- pensó ella mientras estacionaba su auto. Se detuvo, lo apago y luego recostó su espalda sobre el asiento. Suspiro y miro su celular -Ni una sola llamada, ni un mensaje, Alguno esfuerzo valdría la pena-

Se bajó del auto, entro a su casa, estando en su habitación se deshizo de ropa y se dio un baño, se puso su pijama y se dedicó a mirar su celular

-¿Porque tengo Facebook si ni siquiera lo uso?-

**-WeareKunoichi-**

-Redspot: Tengo pareja para el baile...

-SayShannaro: ...

-BaddestFemale: Wow, ¿Dónde está Ino? Necesitamos sus comentarios

-HottestFlower: Presente xD Déjame adivinar... ¿el chico parece haber salido del mar?

-Redspot: NO JODAS xD pero si, Suigetsu es raro e,e

-SayShannaro: Si y tú eres muy normal xD

-Hyakugan: Felicidades Karin-chan

-BaddestFemale: Va una faltan cuatro (;

-HottestFlower: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Tenten?

-Hyakugan: Debe estar con Neji-ni pues él tampoco ha llegado

-SayShannaro: Interesante, están juntos y ella no contesta su celular e,e

-Redspot: ._. Vaya, no se toman su tiempo xD

-BaddestFemale: ¿Tiempo para qué? solo tiene que darle y ya!

-Hyakugan: Kyyyyyyyyyyaa -/- Aun soy menor de edad

-SayShannaro: Cumplirás 18 el próximo año xD Además quieres con Sasuke!

-HottestFlower: Ya está hecho, Karin se quedara con el tiburón lindo, Tenten con el Hyuga Sexy, Hinata con el bad boy y Sakura...

-Hyakugan: Con Naruto-kun

-SayShannaro: :$ Hina-chan, eso no se puede

-BaddestFemale: Si se puede, ya verás (;

-SayShannaro: ¿Qué hay de Ino?

-Redspot: ...

-Tomboyish: Grupo de jodidas pervertidas -.- ¿Saben que hubiese pasado si Neji hubiese tocado mi celular? LAS MATO A TODAS! por cierto, Ino tiene a Kiba ¿no? :33

-SayShannaro: ...

BaddestFemale: Vale, ¿Que saben ustedes que no sepamos las otras? ¿Dónde está Ino?

SayShannaro: Larga historia, pero sí ¿Dónde estás Ino?

La rubia se levantó de su cama un poco asustada, escuchaba ruidos fuera de su habitación y dormía en un tercer piso, tomo su celular que no paraba de vibrar y se dirigió hacia el balcón con temor de encontrarse cualquier cosa extraña. Movió las cortinas y abrió la pequeña puerta de cristal y salió, estaba vacío, hacia frio y la luna ni se veía, al parecer llovería

-Hey genio, ¿Porque no miras aquí abajo?-

-Inuzuka, ¿No conoces las puertas?- Pregunto ella al chico de vestimentas rasgadas y cabellera castaña, que se encontraba abajo

-La verdad No, al menos no la de tu casa- Primera vez que se aparecía por esos lados

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue directa y algo cortante

-Que bajes para poder tener una conversación decente-

-No tenemos nada que hablar, la última vez me gritaste bastante- Ino cruzo sus brazos, estaba molesta e indispuesta

-Ino, vamos, baja ¿sí?- Pidió él y ella por poco cae

-N-No- Reacciono ¿Acaso había tartamudeado? -Ya vete...-

-Que terca- Kiba rodo los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde había una escalera, la puso firme sobre el muro exterior y empezó a escalarla, daba gracias de que la escalera fuera suficientemente alta y que estuviera a su disposición

- ¿Q-Que crees que haces?-

-Es bastante obvio-Decía él mientras se sostenía. Llego rápidamente hasta arriba y se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica - ¿Hola?-

-Kiba...- No sabía cómo sentirse

-Es bastante alto, siento que fuera a perder el equilibrio-

-No digas eso y entra de una vez- A paso lento se trepo en el balcón de la chica. Cuanto tuvo estabilidad se quedó callado y miraba la noche

-Qué bonita esta la noche-

-Kiba, no creo que estés aquí solo para decirme que la noche esta bonita, ¿Qué quieres?- Ino perdía su poca, muy poca paciencia

-No quiero estar de esta manera tan incómoda contigo-

- ¿Ah no?- la rubia arqueo una ceja y cruzo sus brazos

-Siempre eres así- Dijo él dándole la espalda y soltando una sonrisa -Yo debo estar enloqueciéndome-

-Kiba..., mira, no te entiendo, Explícate ¿Si?- pregunto realmente confundida

-Estoy loco- Él mantenía esa sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente -Lo estoy desde el momento en que me fije en ti Ino, Me siento echo un completo pendejo-

- ¿Eso venias a decirme?- Pregunto ella nuevamente

-Sí, supongo que Miss perfecta ya se lo suponía, ya puedes anotarme entre tus conquistas- Volvió a darse media vuelta y suspiro

-No seas Idiota- Se acercó a él y rodeo la espalda del chico con sus brazos -Maldito estúpido, ¿Cómo crees que la he pasado yo?-

-Eres una orgullosa pero creo que es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti- Dijo él sin mirarla, estaba helada y podía sentir lo débil que podía ser la chica de ojos azules

-Sé que debo cambiar un poco, por mí, hará las cosas más fáciles- Soltó sus brazos y él se dio la vuelta para observarla, era la misma Ino, quizá mas bien, la verdadera. La miraba y no se cansaba, era hermosa, terca, pero hermosa como ella sola... Dio un brinco al recordar a lo que realmente iba

-Esto es muy lindo, pero la finalidad de mi visita era otra-

- ¿Cuál?-

- ¿Vienes al baile conmigo? juro vestirme con los trajes que mi madre me compra- Quizá Ino no se lo esperaba, al menos no en ese momento

-Acepto esa invitación y estoy segura que te has de ver muy... guapo con esos trajes- Kiba era un chico con tanto dinero como ella pero él era un rebelde con causa, quizá eso fue lo que más la atrajo, esa libertad que él poseía era de valientes.

Le gustaba, por fin estaban solos y esta vez en buenos términos, lo miro fijo y se le fue acercando lentamente, sus narices podían rozarse de una manera divertida, el momento era perfecto hasta que ese aparato infernal sonó y vibro, haciendo que ambos se separaran

-Al parecer tus admiradores no te dejan ni un segundo- Dijo él con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo, Sí, Ino se había sonrojado

-Claro que no!, es un chat que tengo solo con las chicas- el cual, estaba que explotaba con la cantidad de mensajes. Ino busco la forma de darle provecho al chat por medio de una buena idea -Es más, ven- Acerco al chico a ella y con la cámara de su celular saco varias fotos de los dos... ¿Quien diría que ella tampoco necesitaba un empujón del todo?

-¿Para qué tantas?- Pregunto él, si supiera que esas fotos terminarían en manos de otras cinco chicas mas

-Me gustan mucho tomar fotos-

-Envíamelas por mensaje- Pidió él, también quería un recuerdo. Se fue alejado de ella y se volvió a pasar a la escalera

- ¿Ya te vas?-

-Ino, ya es tarde- Amaba verla hacer pucheros

-Bien, te llamare para asegurarme de que llegues bien a tu casa-

-Gracias, que pases buena noche- Casi como un niño, le beso la mejilla rápidamente y empezó a bajar, lo veía desde el balcón acomodar la escalera y cuando se estaba alejando pudo ver cómo diablos era que él se metía en su casa

-WeareKunoichi-

-HottestFlower: Y... ¿Adivinen quien tiene pareja para el baile?

.

.

.

Continuara


	4. Ellos También?

Ok, lamento no haber subido capitulo, aqui esta xD mil disculpas! Esto se enredara un poco mas c: Hahahahaha! pero calma, a la final todo cambiara(?

* * *

Segunda semana del mes de mayo, solo dos semanas más para el dichoso baile del cual se hablaba tanto en la academia, llegaba a ser incluso un poco insoportable, y mientras todos se perdían en sus pensamientos ella entrenaba golpe a golpe junto a su amado

-Derecha, patada y salto, ¡Ahora! - Decía el chico mientras esquivaba los golpes que ella lanzaba con suficiente fuerza -Vas mejorando pero quiero más-

-Gracias por ayudarme Sensei-Hyuga- Sonrió y lo golpeo en el brazo

-¿Sabes que no eres mi alumna verdad?-

-Suena bien Sensei-Hyuga- Ella solo quería ser linda pero el aparentemente ni eso notaba

-Si te hace feliz- Dijo él chico sin mirarla, pasaron un rato en silencio y luego se dignó a observarla detalladamente, desde su holgada sudadera hasta las vendas que llevaba atadas alrededor de su abdomen, antebrazos y tobillos. La miro fijo y sin vacile -Tenten- la llamo por su nombre, no lo hacía muchas veces -Tu… quisieras…-

-¡Si Si Si! Por Dios que si quiero- Ella sabía perfectamente lo que se venía que ni siquiera lo dejo acabar con su oración

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto él algo sorprendido, fue más fácil de lo que pensó

-Segura- Asintió con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces empecemos- pidió él

-¿Ehh?- puso una cara de no entender absolutamente nada

-Entrenemos, quiero una pelea contigo, a eso me refería- Aclaro él de una manera un tanto simple

-Ah, si- No sabía si sentirse tonta o ahorcarlo a él en ese preciso instante

Ambos tomaron posición de pelea, y después de unos golpear, patear y esquivar ambos estaban llegando a un límite en el que ya se conocían los ataques del otro, quizá a la final si era un baile de forma implícita, todo se desequilibró cuando ella decidió improvisar con un nuevo ataque llamado "cosquillas"

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó él, sin dejar salir una sola sonrisa

-Una nueva técnica-

-Las cosquillas no cuentan ni como un ataque- Dijo antes de caer al suelo junto con ella

-No, pero te hice caer-

-Te recuerdo que también estas en el suelo- Se defendió y se sentó

-¿Quieres Te?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Gracias- Dijo mientras recibía lo que ella había preparado con algo parecido a una sonrisa, volvió a mirarla pues Tenten se había situado frente a él, la veía tomar la taza de té con ambas manos, parecía una niña pequeña y eso le causo un cosquilleo por dentro -Tu cabello ha crecido mucho- Decía sin dejar de observarla, ella levanto el rostro y asintió - Se te ve muy bien- No la miro más, no se arriesgaría

-Gracias Neji- Oírla decir su nombre lo hacía pensar que sonaba muy bien en dichos labios, se sentía tranquilo cerca de ella, sabía que era una chica enérgica y frenética pero no le preocupaba, el ambiente era ameno cerca de ella.

Se dedicaban miradas en silencio, el más cómodo de todos, claro, antes de que aquel aparato infernal sonara, pero esta vez dicho sonido no era nada parecido al tono alegre de la castaña

-Debo irme- Decía mientras observaba el teléfono con el ceño algo fruncido

-¿Ya?-

-Sí, lo siento, nos vemos luego- Se disculpó y se retiró, dejándola sola en la mitad del gimnasio

-Ciego- Resoplo y luego hizo un puchero ¿Cómo él no podía ver que ella lo quería para padre de sus hijos?, se levantó, recogió su cabello y fue directo a buscar a sus múltiples complementos.

-Bien, díganme que pasa y que es tan importante como para sacarme de clases a punta de mensajes- Exclamo un peliblanco mientras azotaba la puerta de un salón

-Cállate, solo te emocionas porque estas con Karin- Replico el joven que estaba en la computadora

-Encontramos algo- Dijo con algo de flojera el chico de cabello con peinado de piña

-Felicidades- Aludió Suigetsu

-Ven y mira- Pidió Kiba

-Son nuestros nombres, estamos todos- Decía el peliblanco mientras iba leyendo lo que parecía una conversación pero los nombres de los creadores de dichas conversaciones no se veían

-Miren todo lo que dice- Decía el castaño mientras seguía bajando con el cursor

-Me siento observado- Decía Suigetsu mientras dramáticamente de cubría el cuerpo

-Vamos, nosotros hacemos lo mismo- Por lo menos Shikamaru era honesto -¿Quiénes escribirán todo eso?- preguntó al aire

-Konoha´s Shinobi´s-

: Dejen de mandar mensajes -.-

-DogLover: Callate y ven de inmediato, nos están acosando

-WhiteShark: Es cierto :c nos van a violar, aunque yo quisiera ser violado…

: … Dejen de fumar tantas porquerías

-LazyShadow: Es cierto, problemático, pero cierto

: Ok, si Shikamaru lo dice es porque es verdad, voy en un rato

-KarateMaster: ¿Me hicieron salirme del gimnasio por esto? AHORQUENSE -.-

-DogLover: Hay fotos tuyas… Sin camisa

-KarateMaster: ¿En qué salón decían que estaban?

-EvilClan: No sé por qué sigo en este maldito chat.

-WhiteShark: También hablan de ti :bb

-EvilClan: No me importa.

: Déjenlo, está en sus días e,e

-LazyShadow: El solo tiene ojos para cierta señorita

-KarateMaster: No me lo restrieguen en la cara

-EvilClan: Quieras o no, pasara.

-DogLover: vas a matar a Neji antes de tiempo ._.

-EvilClan: Con un poco de esfuerzo, sucederá.

Del otro lado de la academia un chico rubio, se distraía mirando la entretenida conversación

-Al parecer no soy el único tonto- Decía él mientras sonreía, tenía la mirada fija en su teléfono y solo sintió como algo cayo cuando el paso, se dio media vuelta y recogió lo que había tirado al suelo -Lo siento-

-Está bien- Escucho la voz de ella y de inmediato espero encontrarse con esos ojos color jade de nuevo, sin embargo los evadió

-Ten- Alargo un libro a la chica de cabello rosa

-Gracias- Dijo ella y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino

-Sakura- Hace un tiempo no pronunciaba el nombre de aquella chica, ya ni siquiera usaba el típico honorifico "chan"

La pelirosa se detuvo en seco y se dispuso a escucharlo.

-Por favor, dile a Hinata que pase por mi casa esta tarde- Pidió el rubio mientras la observaba, bueno, más bien a su espalda

Ella asintió, no sabía porque las palabras no podían salir cuando las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sin más siguió caminando para ir a dar el mensaje a su amiga y él, bueno, él solo la vio alejarse

-_Sakura-chan-_

El suspiro y siguió su camino

En aquel salón vacío se escuchaban los alaridos y risas algo nerviosas, las clases del día ya habían acabado y todo ese ruido era bastante audible hasta para los pájaros

-Maldición, odio esto – Chillo una rubia

-Mi novio sabe que soy una pervertida pero esto es otro extremo- Decía Temari sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla

-Me avergüenzo de mi misma, tendré que…-

-Tendrás que mudarte o volver a nacer- Dijo Tenten para complementar la oración de Karin

-Sabía que no era buena idea- Hinata no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro, sentía que se desmayaba pero guardaría algo de dignidad

-Disculpen, ¿Podrían dejar de ignorarme olímpicamente y decirme que pasa?- Pidió Sakura, llevaba casi 10 minutos observando el panorama, incluso se había limpiado las lágrimas y nadie lo había notado

-Esto pasa- Ino la jalo y empezó a mover el cursor

-¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto Sakura, estaba sorprendida pero aun guardaba la calma

-No tenemos idea, pero creo que es porque el servicio de chat está ligado a esta página, nuestros nombres anormales no se verán - Explico Tenten, en ese momento hubiese deseado ser abogada

-Esto está mal- Agrego Hinata lo obvio

-Tendremos que cambiarnos los nombres, no sé, invéntense algo más creativo- Karin daba ideas, el chat no se acabaría

- Tendríamos que hablar en clave, haber, si quiero referirme a Kiba no diré su nombre sino…- pensaba Ino y sus amigas le "ayudaban"

-¿Perro?- sugirió Hinata

-¿Sarnoso?- preguntó Temari

-¿Taylor Launter?- Karin al menos lo intento, Ino solo se golpeó mentalmente

-Son terribles para esto, le diré Inu y punto-

-Le diré, no sé, Sharkboy- Aseguro la peliroja

-Tienes una estúpida obsesión con Taylor Launter, pero creo que sirve, haber, yo le diré Panda, es un puto flojo- Cuanto romance de Temari para con su novio

-Le diré Ninja- La originalidad al nivel de la castaña

-No soy buena para esto, pero creo que le diré Kyubi- Sakura trataba de participar de la alegría incipiente de sus amigas

A la final, solo faltaba una, la miraron y ella solo puso una cara dudosa

-¿Emo?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Le queda como anillo al dedo- Todas sonrieron por el comentario de Ino y empezaron con su nueva "estrategia"

Salieron del salón en grupo, se reían y planeaban como seria todo, una conversación no apta para varones

-Hinata- Llamo Sakura a la pelinegra, las dos se encontraban caminando hacia el automóvil de Ino para salir un rato antes de ir a casa

-¿Si, Sakura-chan?-

-Naruto me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su casa hoy por la tarde-

-Oh Gracias ¿Sabes para qué es?- pregunto dudosa la Hyuga

-No, no me dijo más nada- Negó la pelirosa y luego la mira -Debo irme, tengo que adelantar varios trabajos, nos vemos mañana- Sin más, Sakura, se fue sin pronunciar una silaba más

-¿Y Sakura?- Pregunto Ino a Hinata cuando esta se montó al auto

-Dijo que debía adelantar varios trabajos-Todas se mantuvieron en silencio, algo no andaba bien, algo más allá del chat- Ino-chan ¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Naruto-kun?-

-Seguro, te llevare primero, nosotras pasaremos la tarde en el centro comercial-

-Gracias- Dijo Hinata

Fue un viaje lleno de música pero hacía falta una de ella así que no se sentían completas. Ino freno frente a la residencia Uzumaki y la pelinegra bajo del auto, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a tocar el timbre y esperar a que la puerta se abriera

Se escucharon los pasos, el sonido de la manija al ser manipulada y el chillido de una puerta al abrirse…

-Entra- No pidió, más bien ordeno con ese tono de voz serio y demandante

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida ¿Qué acaso no iría a verse con Naruto? ¿Había llegado a la casa equivocada?

.

.

.

.

. Continuara


	5. Secuestro

Bueno, he aqui el capitulo :33 faltan unos tres mas para dar final al fic c: Gracias por TODOS sus reviews, me hace demasiado FELIZ! me alegra mucho que chic s de otros fandoms esten leyendo y se diviertan a pesar de no ver a sus parejas favoritas, eso quiere decir que podemos llevar la fiesta en paz! una vez mas, gracias por todo!

* * *

Se escucharon los pasos, el sonido de la manija al ser manipulada y el chillido de una puerta al abrirse…

-Hyuga, pasa- No pidió, más bien ordeno con ese tono de voz serio y demandante

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella algo sorprendida ¿Qué acaso no iría a verse con Naruto? ¿Había llegado a la casa equivocada?

-Entra- volvió a ordenar y ella, con mucha duda, decidió ingresar al lugar

–Siéntate y espérame aquí- señalo un sillón rojo que se encontraba frente a un televisor, toda la casa estaba en silencio, al parecer no había nadie, ni el mismo Naruto que la había "citado". Se sentía nerviosa, insegura y su parte lógica le decía o más bien, le gritaba que corriera por su vida, pero su parte emocional no dejaba de torturarla con las estúpidas mariposas en el vientre.

_-¿Qué debo hacer?-_

Era una muy buena pregunta. Estaban solos y puta madre, ella estaba enamorada pero a la vez se sentía intimidada por él, solo con una simple mirada la hacía estremecerse, se sentía como algo sobrenatural. Escucho como bajaban las escaleras, era él nuevamente, se acercó lentamente hacia el sillón rojo y la tomo del brazo sin hacerle daño

-Vámonos-

-Sasuk-ke-kun ¿Q-Qué pasa?- pregunto totalmente confundida

-Luego habrá tiempo para respuestas- le dijo con un tono frio y se apresuró, junto con ella, hacia la puerta

Afuera, había estacionada una motocicleta, la cual Hinata había ignorado olímpicamente. Sasuke la soltó y se subió sobre aquel vehículo de apariencia nada segura, luego miro a la pelinegra

-Sube- ordeno

-¿Qué?- Dijo sin titubeo y abrió sus ojos de una manera notoria ¿Ella en una motocicleta?

-Lo que oíste- Decía mientras encendía la motocicleta y ella accedía a su alocada orden, ¿De verdad estaba en sus cinco sentidos? Lo dudaba.

La pelinegra se agarró de la camisa del chico, inexperta como ella sola, él la observo por el espejo de la motocicleta, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y ni siquiera se había movido. La tomo de las manos, las cuales estaban en forma de puño, lentamente hizo que fuerza aflojando dichos puños y la pasar sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, pegándose más a él y a ese hipnótico olor a menta que él desplegaba.

-Sostente fuerte- le ordenó –No tengas miedo- le sugirió sin hacer cambio de su voz, ella solo asintió y así fue como la velocidad se devoro la motocicleta, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban ni en la misma cuadra, la casa del rubio, el cual que jamás apareció, ya era historia.

Mientras el viento resoplaba y se encargaba de mover su larga cabellera negra, la noche caía, cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo ya no había ni rastro de las luces de Tokio

Ella, corriendo en una motocicleta lejos y por las calles de dicha ciudad, a una velocidad ilegal, con un chico lleno de antecedentes no muy favorables, pues era sabido que el menor de los Uchihas no era una "perita en dulce" sino todo lo contrario, ¿Dónde estaban las consecuencias? Quizás y solo Quizás las dejo abandonadas en aquel bonito sillón rojo.

_-¿A dónde queremos llegar con todo esto?-_

Si, ahora era un "queremos" pues ella también era parte del delito…

* * *

**-WeareKunoichi-**

-Tomboyish: Me animaron la tarde tontas

-Redspot: Fue un gusto

-HottestFlower: Si, además es una PENA que el CIEGO no quiera ver tu realidad

-Tomboyish: u,u no es fácil

-BaddestFemale: ¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Actuar tú como la mujer macha que eres

-Tomboyish: ¿Ehh?

-HottestFlower: Haber, deberías, no sé, explicarte tal vez

-Redspot: Ilústranos querida Sempai

-BaddestFemale: Declárate tú, ambas sabemos que al Ninja toca hacerle dibujitos con plastilina para que entienda todo lo relacionado con sentimientos

-Tomboyish: Moriría antes de hacer eso

-Redspot: Suena loco pero, tiene razón (; deberías hacerlo, no querrás ser virgen por el resto de tu vida :c

-HottestFlower: … Suena genial ¿Estas lista?

-Tomboyish: No ._. ¿Acaso no me han visto? Soy como una papa sin gracia, una papa kawai

-SayShannaro: Ustedes no dejan estudiar, pero, esto es más importante, te ayudaremos

-HottestFlower: Revivió el cerezo, ¿Dónde estás?

-SayShannaro: Haciendo cosas legales (; pero bueno, hay que hablar sobre la declaración

-BaddestFemale: Exacto, pienso que deberíamos darle una mano

-Redspot: Quizá un cambio no le vendría mal

-HottestFlower: Uno bastante radical. En mi casa, el sábado, TODAS, sin excepción, por favor, avisar a la otra naufraga desaparecida

-SayShannaro: Entendido mi capitana._.

-BaddestFemale: Me parece razonable.

Redspot: Allí estaremos

-Tomboyish: No sé qué decir, sé que estoy jodida, pero aun así, gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí :33

Mientras todas hablaban, la peliroja escuchaba como tocaban incesantemente el timbre de su apartamento, se encontraba sola y sentía flojera de bajar, ya era tarde, era una falta de respeto molestar cuando ella estaba en su casa en paños menores tomando un descanso

-¿Quién es?- exclamo estando cerca de la puerta antes de abrirla

-Yo- respondió la otra persona tras la puerta, si, bastante específico: _Yo_

-Suigetsu, no te mataría responder con tu nombre y venir más temprano- No se habían visto ni el rostro pero ya discutían, era una conexión impresionante

-Ya ábreme que me congelo- Pidió él y ella acudió

La miro de pies a cabeza, ese cabello endemoniadamente rojo y desordenado que tanto le gustaba, estaba recogido, sus gafas en su lugar y llevaba un bonito blusón con algo parecido a unos bóxer femeninos, Karin, literalmente, no sentía pena de nada ni de nadie, menos del chico que ahora podía considerar su Novio

-¿Me vas a mirar toda la noche?- preguntó ella mientras sonreía con perversidad, su novio levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella a poca distancia y rodearla con sus brazos

-Tocar es más divertido que mirar- y así era, al menos para ellos dos, le gustaba abrazarla con fuerza, sentir que su niña mala y mañosa tenía un lado tierno al momento en que correspondía ese abrazo y el la levantaba como si de una pluma se tratara, y de inmediato ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas.

Les gustaba estar así, un rato, unos minutos. La sentó sobre el elegante mesón en mármol de la cocina y se dedicó a observarla

-Eres estúpidamente hermosa, maldita zanahoria- Le decía mientras jugaba con un mechón de aquel cabello rojo

-Tus cumplidos son lo más tierno de este planeta- Decía ella mientras sentía que él le quitaba las gafas, de todas formas no estaba leyendo letras solo miradas

-Lo sé, lo sé- La besó, suave como él sabía que ella disfrutaba al principio, luego acelero su ritmo llegando a sentirse incluso excitado solo por un beso de aquella chica. Estaba jodido y ella lo sabía, esos labios eran de él y sin importar que tanta actitud ella tuviese, no dejaría que eso lo volviera en contras de sus sentimientos, así terca y descarada le gustaba.

Se alejó de ella de manera suave y luego recordó porque diablos había ido a la una de la mañana a casa de su zanahoria

-Karin, debo decirte algo- Le dijo con un tono de voz serio

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?- era un placer verla alarmada

-Si pero…- dudó y ella era mujer de poca paciencia

-¡Suigetsu habla ya!-

-Es que…- Volvió a dudar, respiro y se calmó -Es que me están observando- dijo casi de corrido

-Explícate porque no entiendo NA-DA-

-Veras, hay un grupo de maniáticas que me observan a mí y a mis compañeros, dicen cosas impresionantes y una de las chicas parece quererme como esclavo sexual y pues tu sabes que mi cuerpo es solo tuyo, te juro que no tengo nada con otra y quería decirte eso- explicaba como niño pequeño

Fría, así quedo ella, estática y nerviosa, en estado Hinata Hyuga

-Ehh-h Es-Está bien cariño, no hay problema-

-¿Cariño? Karin por favor no te molestes, solo te lo decía por si escuchabas o veías algo, yo te quiero a ti no a esas locas violadoras, dicen cosas realmente inapropiadas- Si él pudiera comprender la situación de la chica

-S-Si claro, la gente ahora es tan descarada- Decía nuevamente nerviosa, era mejor callar a su novio, su conciencia no le ayudaba en nada –Oye, ¿no quieres ir a mi cuarto?- le pregunto de manera coqueta, de esa forma el perdería todo rastro de razón que le quedara y efectivamente así fue, la cargo en sus brazos hasta llegar a la cama de la peliroja, la dejo sobre esta y lo que hayan hecho esa noche quedaría solo entre ellos dos y aquellas sabanas violeta.

* * *

Después de casi tres horas y media de viaje en aquella motocicleta él se detuvo y ella termino de despertarse

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto algo desconcertada, estaba en medio de la nada, había boque por un lado y más bosque por el otro.

Sasuke se bajó de la motocicleta y la ayudo a bajar a ella

-Vamos- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y así los dos se introducían dentro de algo parecido a un bosque lleno de maleza

Al caminar un rato, vieron a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña, se dirigieron hacia ella, él abrió la puerta de dicho lugar y así ambos ingresaron a la acogedora y cálida cabaña, era pequeña pero estaba muy bien organizada

-Es muy linda- aludió Hinata

-¿Estas cansada?- le pregunto al verla un poco somnolienta

-Solo un poco-

Sasuke se recostó sobre un sofá largo, la levanto un poco y la acomodo sobre sus piernas, Hinata, por más roja que estaba, se dejaba llevar, tota, ya había llegado bastante lejos

-Sasuke-kun, aun no comprendo nada- lo dijo sin titubeo

-Aun no me he explicado- era cierto ¿Qué era todo eso? -Hinata, te quiero al menos un solo día, solo para mí- lo dijo calmado y observándola, acariciaba su espalda y sonreía al verla tan roja como aquella hortaliza que a él tanto le gustaban

-¿Eh-h?-

-Me gustas Hyuga y no soporto tener que verte solo entre recesos de clase y proyectos, ahora estamos solos- ¿Era eso un proposición?

-Sasuke-kun también me gusta, demasiado si soy honesta- No había titubeo, el cansancio le daba valor -Si esto es un secuestro lo aceptare amenamente- Nadie sabe de dónde había salido tanta valentía, le sonrió y parcialmente lo abrazo con fuerza

-Técnicamente lo es, pues no volverás a tu casa quizá hasta el lunes- le correspondió el abrazo mientras la tenía sobre sus piernas, se recostó un poco más y la tuvo sentada sobre su vientre

-Escúchame alto y claro porque no repito– Ella asintió mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro -Eres mi novia e iras al baile conmigo, no quiero saber si ya tenías pareja, pero iras con tu novio, ¿Entendido?- los celo y cuidado de la propiedad privada nivel Sasuke Uchiha

-Solo iría al baile con Sasuke-kun- levanto el rostro y lo observo, le sonreía tontamente y así los dos se perdían

-Me debes unas galletas Hyakugan- ¡Y Paff!

No había sentido nerviosismo hasta ese momento, se movió un poco hacia atrás y el la sostuvo, recostándola sobre sus brazos, ambos pechos rozaban y ella había empezado a entrar en pánico con el que ahora era su novio

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Eres un poco obvia- y ese momento de ternura se había acabado –Por esa razón me encantas, eres dulce, tierna y una señorita, yo seré quien corrompa esa inocencia, ¿Aceptas?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa retorcida, verla casi sudar lo llenaba de satisfacción, verla estremecerse bajo él lo enorgullecía, Hinata Hyuga era la única mujer que podía sacarlo de sus casillas

-Y-Yo… Acepto- y con esa respuesta se robó los labios rosáceos de la pequeña Hyuga, que inexperta pero confiada le siguió el juego hasta en los mordiscos, jamás pensó que eso fuese de esa forma, Sentir de esa forma a Sasuke era el mismo cielo, y saber que era ella la bendecida o maldecida era un privilegio, a fin de cuentas ella quería ser corrompida

-Descansemos esta noche, mañana será otro día, de todas formas eres mía- propuso y ella solo asintió. Jamás él era así, una conquista de una noche se queda en eso pero con Hinata cada noche valdría como una nueva forma de conquistarla.

_Porque ella lo hacía ver su lado más dulce y él la hacía ver su lado más salvaje._

* * *

Una pelirosa trataba de dormir pero por más que intentaba no podía, revisaba su celular pero no había nada, lo dejo sobre su mesa de noche y volvió a su labor de tratar descansar, imaginaba cosas agradables pero no sucedía

_-¿Qué me pasa?- _

Sonó el aparato ubicado en la mesita y ella lo tomo sin mucha emoción, era un mensaje de un número desconocido para su agenda de amigos pero no para sus recuerdos

_-¿Naruto?-_

.

.

.

Continuara


	6. Recuerdos

Mil disculpas por la demora e,e pero aqui esta, este capitulo esta algo rarito ._. no se! xD ya solo falta el baile y una o que otra cosa. No mas intriga, lo prometo ;3 o no? xD

* * *

Una pelirosa trataba de dormir pero por más que intentaba no podía, revisaba su celular pero no había nada, lo dejo sobre su mesa de noche y volvió a su labor de tratar descansar, imaginaba cosas agradables pero no sucedía

_-¿Qué me pasa?- _

Sonó el aparato ubicado en la mesita y ella lo tomo sin mucha emoción, era un mensaje de un número desconocido para su agenda de amigos pero no para sus recuerdos

_-¿Naruto?-_

Si antes no podía concebir el sueño lo sería más difícil ahora, leía y releía una simple pregunta sin mucha gracia, se sentía nerviosa, ¿Debía responder?

_-Sakura, disculpa, ¿estas despierta?- _

Era una pregunta algo tonta, eran las 2 y media de la madrugada, pero en este caso aplicaba para la situación de insomnio de la pelirosa.

No quitaba los ojos de la pequeña pantalla, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué quería el rubio?

A los pocos segundos el aparato volvió a sonar.

_-Veo que no estas despierta, disculpa la interrupción, solo era quería preguntarte si sabes algo de Sasuke-_

Si, ella, era una de las pocas personas cercanas al joven Uchiha, se había ganado la confianza de aquel joven de ojos ónix, pero ese no era el momento de hablar sobre Sasuke, no sabía que sentir, quería llorar, lanzar su teléfono a otro universo alterno, gritar y desahogarse.

_-¿Acaso solo me escribió para eso?- _Miro el mensaje y frunció el ceño, pensaba responder pero las lágrimas que la invadían no la dejaban ni oprimir las teclas. Lanzo el celular lejos de su cama, no le hubiese importado que se quebrara en ese momento, se recostó y se cubrió de pies a cabeza

-No sé por qué actuó así. No sé por qué lloro- murmuro mientras escondía su rostro entre su corto cabello rosa _-Mentiras, me miento a mí misma al decir que no sé porque lloro…- _cerro sus ojos y lo único que venía a su mente eran imágenes, palabras, en fin, recuerdos.

_**Flashback **_

-Sakura-chan ¿Podrías explicarme que sucede?- preguntaba un chico totalmente sulfurado, y es que no era para más, se había encontrado con un extranjero de raros gustos junto a su novia en una condición no muy adecuada. Llevo a aquella chica pelirosa de la mano hasta un salón para poder poner las cartas sobre la mesa, esta vez él haría las cosas a su manera.

-Naruto yo…- Decía la chica totalmente nerviosa, ella sabía que intenciones tenía con el chico francés de semblante frio, le recordaba a su primer amor de niña, ya habia superado la etapa Sasuke pero estaba en camino a caer en simples encantos del momento pues el chico tendría que volver a Francia, un intercambio no es eterno

-Por favor, habla y dime la verdad- Exigió el rubio sin hacer escandalo alguno, se escuchaba serio, daba algo de miedo verlo de esa forma

-No es nada de lo que tú crees, hablemos tranquilamente- Ella pedía, casi suplicaba

-Es verdad que soy un tonto para ti, siempre lo he sido, te he visto perfecta toda mi existencia y ahora veo que eso a ti te importa tanto como te importo yo, ósea nada- Jamás sus palabras se habían visto con tanto sentimiento y sentido. No la miraba, simplemente mantenía su rostro agachado

-Naruto- lo llamo suavemente -Cálmate, yo no tengo nada con Sai- corta explicación la que ella daba, trato de tomarlo del brazo como solía hacerlo pero él la detuvo. Le apretó la muñeca sin lastimarla físicamente sin embargo no se dignó a mirarla

-No, sé que no tienes nada con él, pero por un minuto después que hubiese llegado me hubiese encontrado con toda la verdad estampada en mis ojos- Soltó aquellas palabras que delataban una verdad absoluta y luego le soltó la muñeca sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, aun así no la lastimaba

-Naruto, yo te quiero a ti- Lo abrazo aunque él solo suspiro y luego la alejo de él. Levanto el rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que delataban preocupación pero en ese momento a él eso le importaba muy poco

-Vez que nunca me has prestado atención, Sakura- Le dolió, le dolió llamarla así de simple, la miro fijo y ella sintió ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña -Tú dices quererme y yo a ti te amo- Afirmo él, no perdía la calma pero por dentro estaba echo un diablo -Bueno, solía hacerlo-

Eso le creo un shock mental a ella, no quería llorar, sentía que él tampoco la había dejado hablar, le dolía todo lo que él decía.

-Naruto ¿Acaso vas a dejar esto así?, vamos, ¿Tiraras todos estos años por la ventana por algo que no viste? Soy yo, Sakura-chan- Le grito y recalco el Chan en dicho grito

-Sakura, no volvamos más esto un drama ¿vale?- Le había sonreído de una manera un tanto cínica, quizá él era consciente del dolor que le estaba causando en ese momento -Yo por mi lado y tú por el tuyo, es algo simple- Explico él dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Qué hay de todo lo que emos pasado? ¿También al diablo?- Pregunto ella como última opción, no lo detendría, no lo haría, se quedó como estatua pegada en su lugar y lo vio abrir la puerta

-Tú lo has dicho- volvió a sonreír y luego la miro con un semblante serio e incluso tan frio como el de su mejor amigo -Hasta luego Sakura-

Sin más, la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos jades, se sentía incompleta, se había quedado no solo sin novio, sino que había perdido por sus propios actos a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Naruto, él quizá tiene razón- murmuro entre sollozos y camino hacia la puerta del salón –_Que seas feliz con alguien que merezca ese amor- _Salió del salón 483, ese número jamás lo olvidaría, cerro con fuerza y camino hacia su casa. A veces cuando nos emparejamos con un amigo todo es más difícil y duele el doble, ella se enteró tarde y aun más tarde se enteró de que ella lo amaba quizás tanto o más de lo que él la Amo.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y por fin ella durmió, al menos unas dos horas, llena de lágrimas y ese horrible nudo en su garganta, no se sentía como descansar, le hacía daño, tanto como él que ella le hizo en aquel tiempo.

* * *

Una vez más era viernes, todos esperaban a que el día terminara y a penas había acabado de ingresar a las aulas, excepto por dos personas

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió la princesa?- preguntaba Temari, refiriéndose a Ino que llevaba casi media hora en una de las casetas del baño

-Sigue allí de cabeza- respondió Karin

-Esto va a ser Interesante- agrego Sakura mientras esperaba también

-Niñas, quieren moverse, no quiero sonar como Hinata pero vamos a llegar tarde a clases- Exclamo la peliroja

-Si si, ya va- respondió Ino mientras abrió un poco la puerta del cubículo y salía ella sola -Con ustedes, mis hermosas damas, les presento a la que solíamos conocer como Tenten- Exclamo y abrió la puerta lentamente y aquellas tres chicas no podían creer lo que veían

-Ino, tanto escándalo es malo- Dijo la castaña, la cual no se había ni mirado al espejo

-Dios mio, ¿Tenten? ¿Segura?- pregunto dudosa Temari

-Vamos, no sean tontas- Dijo ella jugando pues no se creía las expresiones de sus amigas

-Es que, mírate, Dios mío- Pidió Sakura mientras le daba media vuelta a su amiga para que se encontrara con su reflejo

Llevaba el uniforme femenino de verano, no solía usar la falda sino algo parecido una bermuda más grande que ella, su cabello castaño estaba planchado perfectamente, tanto que le llegaba al final de la espalda, estaba usando unos bonitos pendientes, cosa que nunca hacía, y su rostro tenía un maquillaje bastante ligero pero que le hacía ver los ojos mucho más grandes, sus pestañas se veían rizadas, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios se veían con un suave carmín.

-¿Me veo bien?- Tuvo el descaro de preguntar la condenada.

-Más que bien, ahora ve y comete el mundo- Chilló Ino de manera alegre

-Y a Neji, no olvides a Neji- Agrego Karin y de inmediato la castaña se sonrojo

-Gracias Ino y a todas, lástima que haga falta Hinata ¿Estará bien? No ha escrito- Hizo algo similar a un puchero, extrañaba a la pequeña Hyuga

-Ella está muy bien, si mis conocimientos y cálculos no me fallan ella aparecerá el lunes por la tarde- Dijo Sakura de manera alegre y recordando bien esas mañas de Sasuke Uchiha. Su tristeza de verano desaparecía con esas cuatro zopencas.

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afuera de Tokio ellos se perdían en lo que era su mundo, solo de ellos. El simple hecho de estar los dos bajo uno de los pocos arboles de cerezo que quedaban los hacía sentir tranquilos, en especial a la Hyuga, la cual saldría de ese bonito sueño en el preciso momento que pisara su casa y tuviese que presentar a Sasuke rebelde Uchiha menor como su novio a Soy perfecto y malvado Hiashi Hyuga

-Algo te preocupa- Aseguro el mientras observaba a su novia recostada sobre él

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto nerviosa

-Juegas con mis dedos, como cuando estas nerviosa y juegas con los tuyos-

-Es solo que…- suspiro y no paro de jugar con los dedos de su novio -Sasuke-kun esto es hermoso pero mi familia…- Intento hablar pero él la detuvo, sabia a donde iba toda esa situación

-Hinata, estas un poco mal de la cabeza si crees que te voy a dejar sola, yo mismo me presentare como tu novio y todo va a salir bien- Afirmo él de manera seria y calmada

Claro que no iba a ser fácil, él era un maldito loco con varios tatuajes "escondidos", una que otra perforación que algunas veces usaba, y un corredor psicótico mientras que ella era la señorita perfección

-Sasuke-kun me contagia de su confianza- Dijo de manera suave mientras sonreía

Porque estaban enamorados, estupidamete enamorados.

* * *

A la hora del receso, una castaña caminaba con algo de nervios y un propósito a la mesa de aquel chico solitario, veía como más de una suspiraba alrededor de este, le habían soltado más de un piropo en la mañana pero esos no le importaban, su objetivo era Neji-Hyuga

-_Que lastima, es mío_- pensó mientras quitaba a todas esas chicas solo con su presencia, y es que Ino había echo un muy buen trabajo con respecto al físico, pero Temari la había llenado de esa actitud que tanto necesitaba

-Buenos días Neji- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a él, sin honorificos, sin nada

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó el incrédulo

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó ella algo divertida, no perdía su esencia

Neji la miro de cerca, la detallo, era hermosa, una chica realmente hermosa, pero esa chica era…

-¿TENTEN?- Exclamo en un tono bastante alto para él

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Ella estaba llena de preguntas estilo Temari

-¿Qué? No, pero ¿Qué paso?- estaba nervioso, ya ni la comida podía mirar

-Un pequeño cambio-

-Si eso veo- Trato de verse calmado

Se sintió un corto silencio pero ella actuó

-Neji, ¿Quieres que entrenemos hoy?-

-A-Así vestida no puedes- ¿Acaso él estaba tartamudeando?, Hyuga a la final

-¿No?- pregunto inocentemente mientras se le acercaba

-N-no, no se puede-

-Yo creo que sí- Sonrió y con eso lo hizo un manojo de nervios

Él chico se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, no perdería su dignidad, al menos no en ese momento, no iba a poder seguir jugando a ser el súper serio cuando no podía ni controlarse frente a la castaña

-Mejor hablemos más tarde- pidió él y empezó a caminar

Tenten suspiro y se levantó de la mesa, se sentía frustrada y con rabia, ¡NO! No podía seguir así, ¿Tanto para nada?

-¡Hyuga!- exclamo ella de manera fuerte, él se dio media vuelta y la vio caminar hacía su dirección

-_Por Dios que con falda se ve hermosa_-

-Me vas a escuchar, y lo vas a hacer ahora-

-Tenten ya debo ir a clases-

-Me importan un rábano tus clases y las mías- exclamo ella, mientras se acercaba mas y mas a él -Escucha alto y claro- Hizo una pausa ya estando a una buena distancia de él -Me llevaras al baile que hay dentro de unos días ¿vale?-

-S-Si pero ¿Por qué yo?-

-_¿Era enserio?-_ pensó -Que ciego que eres, ¿Qué no ves que me gustas?- le pregunto y en pocas palabras se le declaro pero él al parecer no respondía

-Tenten- la llamo y la miro fijo –Tu Q-Quieres…Quieres, ser mi…- parecía otro, trataba y no podía, lo bueno era que esta vez ella si acertaba a completar esa pregunta

-Por Amor a Dios, claro que sí, llevo la vida entera esperando por esto- y Sin más ella lo beso, en frente de casi media academia, se escucharon corazones romperse, gritos y chiflidos por parte de sus amigos, en especial de Ino. Por fin el beso de los sueños de Tenten era real, sintió como el la abrazaba, volvía a ser ese Neji demandante que ella conocía y le gustaba, quizá esa vez ella tuvo que ser la que diera el primer paso pero valió la pena

-Mi novia debe usar más cosas así solo enfrente de mí- susurro él en el oído de la chica

-Si eso hace feliz a mi Sensei- le respondió ella mientras el sonrojo le cubría el rostro de manera salvaje

.

.

.

Continuara


	7. Ultimos Días

Dios, he estado realmente ausente, pero bueno, la universidad no me deja tiempo libre u,u trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo! Pero ya, volviendo a lo que importa xD, este es el antepenulimo capitulo, espero terminar el fic en el proximo, ya tengo la idea del final y muchas mas pero seran mas adelante!

Lei sus comentarios y varios me hicieron reir, como la idea del cambio de dialogo de Neji y Tenten xD por cierto, muy buena, y otros me hicieron reflexionar, que si alguna vez he pensado en escribir algo propio? No lo se, quiza mi imaginación no llegue tan lejos e,e !Les explico a los que no entendian que paso con el NS: Sakura si iba a besar a Sai, y estaba con Naruto por lastima, en fin, quiza en este capitulo todo cambie... o no? Ya les adelante mucho, vayan a leer ya -.- xD ojala les guste! L s quiero, hacen feliz a esta alienigena de Neptuno c:

* * *

Una nueva y última semana antes del tan esperado baile, los jóvenes de esa academia no parecían querer pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la playa, el sol, el mar, la arena y esa persona que les revolvía la lógica, ni siquiera los profesores querían mirar los libros, como Azuma de Matemáticas y Kurenai de Química, par de pedagogos enamorados, habían miles de parejas en la academia que suspiraban por la presencia del otro

Hace mucho ellas no se veían la cara, la mayor se dedicaba a sus prácticas de boxeo y a su chico con cabeza de piña, la peliroja se dedicaba a estudiar pues había aprobado su clase de química pero quería mas, veía a su novio en horas no muy apropiadas, la castaña se desvelaba en entrenamientos de patadas y besos con el Hyuga malgeniado que ahora parecía cambiar su semblante, la rubia se dedicaba a prepararse para la playa y arrastraba a su novio a una rosa y fashionista aventura ¡Lo que se aguanta por amor!, la pelinegra, bueno, ella debía varias explicaciones así que se dedicó a retomar sus actividades cotidianas y a verse una que otra vez con su chico con complejo de emo renegado, incluso por ventana, y a la final, estaba la pelirosa, la cual se perdía entre libros, música y las dulces melodías que procedían de sus bonitos audífonos, se perdía entre suspiro y suspiro, se aburría y a pesar de que habían muchas personas a su alrededor y se sentía querida podía decirse que no era suficiente pues ante todo lo anterior sentía un vacío y soledad _¿Cómo te puedes sentir sola cuando estas rodeada de gente?_ –pensó-

-Aparentemente si es posible- suspiro y miro su reloj, ya eran las 6 y media, la noche empezaría caer en un rato, lo mejor era dejar los audífonos por un tiempo, se había encerrado totalmente en ella misma

-Sakura, ¿Estas allí?- escucho a su madre del otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, espera- se quitó los audífonos para ir a abrirle a su madre

-Hija ¿Estas bien?, llevas todo el día encerrada y al parecer el sol no ha entrado a este lugar- Las ventanas estaban cerradas y Sakura parecía incluso pálida

-Estoy bien, solo cansada por los exámenes que tuvimos- mentirosa, era una mentirosa

-Me alegra que estudies tanto y te esfuerces pero no lleves nada a los límites-

-Está bien, ¿Necesitabas algo?- Preguntó amablemente

-Ahora que lo preguntas- Dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa -Si, ¿Podrías ir a darle una vuelta a Bloom?-

-Seguro, me pondré unos zapatos y bajare en un minuto-

-Bien, te lo agradezco- Sin más, la mujer salió de la alcoba

La pelirosa abrió la ventana, estaba brisando un poco así que opto por usar un suéter sencillo, la falda que ya tenía puesta y unos tennis. Miro su cabello y su rostro libre de maquillaje, no se sentía avergonzada de salir de esa forma a la calle

-Ino me ahorcaría- dijo con una sonrisa, ya las extrañaba, debía de reactivar las conversaciones en el chat -_Sera después_-

Bajo las escaleras, tomo la correa de Bloom y lógicamente a aquella gata que compartía su mismo color de ojos

-Ya vengo- Dijo antes de salir. Abrió la puerta y le coloco el collar con la delgada correa a la gata, esta solo le maulló

-Lo siento Bloom, pero, te conozco- Estaba hablando con un gato, algo estaba mal con ella. Le puso la correa y la bajo para empezar a caminar

Los árboles se movían por la brisa al igual que su cabello rosa, veía a otras personas con sus mascotas en la calle pero sentía que no había nadie, otra vez volvía a sentirse sola sin motivo alguno. Caminaba cuadra tras cuadra y solo la inundaban las luces de algunas lámparas, suspiro y levanto la cabeza

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- se preguntó así misma en voz baja, miraba el cielo, ya no era tan claro sino oscuro y espeso como sus propios pensamientos, las estrellas no se dignaban ni a salir, esa noche llovería, ¿Ella también lloraría al igual que el cielo?

-Bloom, creo que es hora de volver a casa- Dijo ella y luego dirigió su mirada al suelo de la calle para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la condenada gata ya no estaba, no era la primera vez que le hacia esa gracia, se sentía tonta con la correa en la mano, quien sabe cuántas cuadras habría caminado sin Bloom

-Esa gata- murmuro y frunció el ceño

Empezó a correr, a llamarla, y a buscar en cada rincón por el que había pasado pero no había nada, amaba a esa gata pero cuando la encontrara la castigaría de por vida

-¡Bloom!- grito fuerte, total ahora las calles estaban vacías y en pocos minutos serían las ocho, su madre se preocuparía. Empezó a sentirse angustiada por la gata, ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Si estaba lastimada? Era sensible ante cualquier cosa que le sucediera a ese animalito

-Gata tonta- murmuro enojada con ella misma, la que se había descuidado era ella. Respiro hondo y una simple imagen se manifestó en su cabeza, algo se le movió por dentro pero estaba segura de que allí estaría

-_Ya sé dónde se metió_- Corrió hasta la salida del vecindario donde vivía, se escabullo entre un matorral y unos cuantos árboles, ya no era tan pequeña como cuando niña y se había lastimado un poco la pierna pero eso era lo de menos. Cuando por fin llego, se encontró con ese antiguo columpio, las cuerdas aún se veían resistentes a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, aun habían rastros de pintura y listones atados a varias ramas de los árboles. Nostalgia y ganas de llorar fue lo que más sintió, ver ese lugar después de tanto tiempo y ver mil recuerdos pasar frente a sus ojos era algo frustrante.

Recordó a lo que iba, pero allí no estaba su gata, se dio media vuelta y vio una imagen no esperada, ¿Por qué el universo se encargaba de reprimirla?

-¿Buscabas esto?- preguntó aquel joven mientras sostenía a Bloom sobre su regazo

-Na-Naruto- Estaba confundida y conmocionada, no sabía que decir en lo más mínimo

-Siempre hace lo mismo- Dijo el con un sonrisa mientras miraba a la gata y esta ronroneaba –Se escapa y viene hasta acá, no es la primera vez- Miro a la chica de cabello rosa, está aún estaba pasmada, no decía nada, solo le miraba de una manera tan profunda y melancólica, no era normal verle así

-G-Gracias- por fin ella hablaba –Tendré que cuidarla más- sonrió y miro hacia otro lugar

-Le gusta venir aquí, al igual que a mí, creo que seguimos teniendo cosas en común- él también desvió su mirada pero aun así sonreía

-Supongo… que vendré más seguido- Aunque eso le doliera

Hubo silencio nuevamente, un momento en que el uno soporto la mirada del otro, cielo y tierra se encontraban de nuevo

-Hace mucho no lo hacías, ya nadie lo hace- Volvió a desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, se levantó y dejo a Bloom en el suelo

-Bien, yo ya me voy- Dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar

Él se iría, de nuevo, ¿lo permitiría? Se quedaría como tonta mientras él le daba la espalda, algo en su pecho se comprimió al ver como otra oportunidad se le escabullía de entre los dedos…

-Naruto espera…- estiro su brazo y puso su mano en la espalda del chico, empezó a cerrar la mano hasta sostener la chaqueta del rubio, agacho el rostro, sentía no poder más y es que en realidad ya no podía más

Él no se movía, ella parecía muda y sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, perdía el valor, poco a poco fue soltando el agarre de la chaqueta hasta que lo dejo, una vez más ella sentía su mano caer pero fue algo temporal

Sintió que él la sostenía de la muñeca y le levantaba el rostro de una manera delicada pero sin dejar de ser demandante

-No te atrevas a llorar- Le ordenó y ella solo abrió sus enormes ojos verdes, era cuestión de segundos para que las lágrimas salieran, sus mejillas eran del color de su cabello y ver como gotas saladas se paseaban en estas la hacía ver totalmente indefensa

-N-No estoy-y llorando- Decía ella tratando de soportar la mirada de Naruto

-Eres una tonta orgullosa- Exclamo él y luego la jalo para perder distancia entre sus cuerpos, no la abrazaba, solo hacía que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho

La escuchaba sollozar de manera fuerte y a veces pausada, parecía una niña pequeña en brazos de la única persona por quien quería ser consolada. El rubio le acariciaba el cabello y la escuchaba atentamente

-L-Lo Siento- murmuro ella, era algo casi inaudible pero suficiente para llegar a los oídos del chico. En ese momento sintió como el soltaba su muñeca y dejaba de acariciarle el cabello para pasar sus brazos alrededor de ella. ¿Hace cuánto no le abrazaba?

-Ya es suficiente, ¿no crees?- le preguntó el entre murmullos, luego se acercó al oído de la chica -¿No lo crees, Sakura-chan?- y eso fue el complemento para sorprenderla y hacerla levantar el rostro, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos parecían cristales, las palabras no le salían en lo más mínimo

-Lo siento Naruto, de verdad lo siento, y-yo…- no se entendía ni ella misma

-Basta ya de torturarte- le dijo suavemente y la golpeo suavemente en la cabeza

-No soportaba saber que me odiabas, ver cómo me ignorabas dolía y encontrarme contigo era mi castigo, supongo que a la final merecía todo eso ¿no?- le pregunto más calmada

-Sakura, yo jamás te odiaría, no podría hacerlo ni aunque me lo propusiera como meta en la vida, no aguante más con el papel de ignorarte, en realidad nunca lo hice pues siempre me preocupaba por ti, soy un patán por tratarte de la forma en que lo hice y también te debo una disculpa-

-No, no me debes nada pues en un principio tú me diste todo- y ella sonrió, con eso el tema se cerraría. Sintió una alegría infinita por todo su ser, como cuando el cerezo florecía y daba a entender que el frio invierno había terminado

-Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es salir de aquí, se está haciendo cada vez mas tarde y tu madre enloquecerá si no llegas-

-Tienes razón- ella asintió y luego sonrió

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar y empezaron a caminar hasta por fin ver casas, Naruto la acompaño mientras cargaba a Bloom, iban en silencio, pero era uno muy cómodo, las calles incluso se les hicieron cortas y amenas

-Cuídate Sakura-chan, no vemos mañana- le dijo después de entregarle a Bloom y dejarla en la puerta de su casa

-Tú también cuídate- Le decía mientras lo veía caminar, sonreía, no pensaba que eso sucedería sin buscarlo

-_Bloom Haruno eres una tramposa_- Pensó mientras observaba a la gata ronronear entre sus brazos

Abrió la puerta y encontró a su madre en la mesa con un plato de comida y la Tv encendida

-Sakura ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó, veía a su hija con otro semblante, la vio dejar a Bloom en el suelo para sentarse a comer

-Estaba con Naruto- Respondió la pelirosa mientras empezaba a comer

Mebuki decidió guardar silencio y sonreír –_Ella se enamoró de aquel que solía llamar idiota_- suspiro –_Kushina, volviste a ganar otra apuesta ¿Cómo lo haces?_-

* * *

Viernes, 7:00 a.m., Academia, un solo muy tenue alumbraba la mañana, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito una chica, una rubia para ser más específica

-Ino, mataras a alguien de un infarto- Decía una castaña mientras trataba de calmar a su amiga

-Es que no puedo creerlo- Decía Ino muy conmocionada

-Pues créelo y hazlo sin dejarnos sordas- Pidió Temari -Continua Sakura-

-Bueno, eso es prácticamente todo, me acompaño hasta casa y se fue- Relataba su historia de la noche anterior

-Sakura-chan me alegra tanto- Decía la Pelinegra ex desaparecida

-Ya era hora- Aludió Karin

-Esperen, no malinterpreten, solo somos amigos-

-Bien que quisieras algo más-Dijo Temari, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara

-Por ahora lo mejor es ir despacio-

-Es genial que todas estemos emparejadas pero las extrañe- Exclamo la rubia dejando todo tema atrás para luego abrazar con fuerza sobrehumana a todas

-Alguien contrólela ¿Dónde está Kiba cuando se necesita?- Pregunto Tenten

-Que cruel- Dijo Hinata no muy convencida –No, en realidad no fue cruel- volvió a decir y todas la miraron

-Hinata, la actitud del emo se te está contagiando- Decía Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa, la Hyuga solo agacho su rostro un tanto apenada

_-Las mañas, buenas o malas, se contagian-_

-Oigan, ya todas tienen los vestidos para el baile, yo estuve mirando varios, incluso trajes de baño- Dijo la rubia totalmente alegre, se le salía el sentido fashionista

-¿Traje de baño?- pregunto aquella ingenua pelinegra

-Tendrás que usar uno si quieres entrar al agua Hina-chan- Aclaro la pelirosa

-Hay uno blanco que te quedaría hermoso, además con esas ENORMES amigas tuyas volverías loco a más de uno- Ino realmente no sabía lo que decía, lo último que se vio fue una Hyuga roja como un tomate plantada sobre el suelo

-Ino, de verdad, vas a matarla- Culpó Tenten a su rubia amiga, la cual solo agacho el rostro mientras reía nerviosamente

-Lo siento-

* * *

Hora de descanso, esa misma noche el bus para llegar a la playa del baile saldría, las clases ya no parecían clases, solo habían entregas de notas finales.

Una pelirosa se encontraba escuchando música cerca de unas bancas en el jardín de la academia, de pronto sintió dos manos cubriendo sus ojos

-Sea lo que sea yo no fui- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y sintió como le quitaban los audífonos

-Hola- Dijo una voz masculina y ella de inmediato sonrió

-Naruto, no te había visto en todo el día, bueno, aun no te veo, tus manos cubren mis ojos-

El chico se dio la vuelta para verla bien, tenía un semblante alegre

-Estuve entrenando para un partido ¿y tú?- preguntó él

-Enfermería- Dijo ella haciendo una mueca

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente algo preocupado

-Yo sí, es por Hinata y sus constantes desmayos- Decía ella mientras terminaba de tomarse un te

-Con razón el Teme tenia afán en ir a la enfermería- Dijo él entre risas

-Esta jodidamente enamorado- la chica suspiro y escucho sonar su celular, era un mensaje de la rubia-

* * *

**-WeAreKunoichi-**

-Hottestflower: Oyeeeeeeeee, mejor y tonta amiga, ¿Qué te parece este traje de baño? ¿Esta genial para tu Kyubi no? (;

* * *

La pelirosa se sonrojo al ver aquellos retazos de tela azul marino, quizá ella no era la más voluptuosa pero tampoco era una tabla de surf. Por un minuto se imaginó usando _eso_ frente al rubio, miro hacia el frente de ella ¡Ese rubio! Recordó que Naruto estaba allí, supo que tenía un sonrojo nivel Hyuga y no fue capaz de mirarlo. Por alguna razón Naruto sonrió, algo había visto en ese celular y el también quería saber pues al parecer tenía que ver con él

-Sakura-chan ¿Me dejas ver tu teléfono?- pregunto él muy amablemente y con una sonrisa ladina

-¿Ehh? ¡NO!- ella estaba a la defensiva

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar

-Por qué es mío- Oh, vaya explicación

-No seas egoísta, compartir es bueno-

-¡Que no!- Replicaba ella

Naruto suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, se daba por vencido

-¡Oh mira! Llegaron los buses del baile- dijo él señalando detrás de ella

-¿De verdad?- pregunto y se giró, en ese momento su celular "desapareció" de sus manos. Ingenua, así se sentía

-Siempre caes- Decía el rubio mientras buscaba en el celular

-Da-Dámelo- Ya era tarde, ella sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera se movía de sus sitio

El rubio hacia muecas, muchas muecas, no se le despegaban sus azules ojos del aparato. Cuando se dio por bien servido, la miro

-¿Qué acabo de leer?- preguntó ingenuo, fue demasiado para su masculino cerebro

-Naruto yo te juro que no he dicho nada, bueno si lo he hecho, pero es que ellas son algo extremistas y pues nada de lo que dice hay es cierto, por la paz mundial no digas nada- Rogo ella echa un mar de nervios y con el rostro tres tonos más arriba del normal

No falto un minuto más para escuchar la estrepitosa risa del rubio

-Sakura-chan estas roja como el cabello de mama- Dijo él mientras trataba de calmarse -Es adorable- exclamo mientras le apretaba la mejilla –Cuando salgan los buses esta noche te sentaras conmigo- No fue una pregunta. El rubio se despidió de ella y la dejo con un mundo de emociones

No se movía, no parpadeaba, solo estaba allí, por mucho y respiraba. No sabía que decir o hacer, solo volvió en si cuando la lógica la golpeo en su cabeza fuertemente

Naruto- murmuro ella para luego tomar una bocanada de aire- ¡NARUTO SE LLEVO MI CELULAR!- exclamo fuertemente

A la final si tendría que sentarse con él, eso e ir a avisar a sus amigas sobre el chat y que un "intruso" podía acceder a todas su conversaciones

_-Si no me gustara tanto, lo ahorcaría_- pensó ella mientras corría en busca de sus tormentos colectivos _–Aunque pensándolo bien, debería empezar por ahorcar a Ino- _

_._

_._

_._

Continuara


End file.
